


The Ballad of Lady Ly

by AoifeMoran



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, episode 3 of season 8 compliant, even though i hate it, lyanna is a badass and deserves all of the respect, thanks fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeMoran/pseuds/AoifeMoran
Summary: All the best stories have ballads: Tam Lin got a ballad. So did Beren and Lúthien. Lyanna Mormont deserves one too.Spoilers for Ep. 3 of GoT season 8; as such, not compliant with current book canon.





	The Ballad of Lady Ly

**Author's Note:**

> My brother said he hopes in-universe Lyanna Mormont is immortalized in ballad form. So I did my best.
> 
> Inspired by the traditional Ballad of Tam Lin, and Tolkein's Lay of Leithian.

_“Nae King but the King in the North,_  
 _An’ only if Stark be his name,”_  
Wrote the Lady of the Island of Bears,  
To the Southron King defending his throne and his claim.

Though little in height and little in years,  
She was proud as winter is cold.  
So gather ye round and listen right well  
As the tale of Lady Ly is told.

In the Hall of the Bears the Lady was born,  
And in their keep she grew.  
At her mother’s feet she learned,  
The She-Bear’s daughter through and through.

But the winds of winter blew cold,  
And the Young Wolf his banners did call,  
And the Lady, a cub yet, stayed home,  
But the She-Bear in battle did fall.

Though little in height and little in years,  
She was strong as winter is cold.  
Grief in her heart, she took up the seat  
Held by her blood since days of old.

In the Hall of the Bears the Lady did grow,  
And in that keep her voice was heard,  
And woe to the man that her words would not heed,  
For he’d find himself facing her sword.

Again the winds blew, but colder this time,  
And a strange ship docked at her shores.  
A Knight and a Prince and a She-Wolf she met  
With bread and salt at her doors.

The strangers had come to ask her for aid  
In the wars they fought for their lands,  
But the Lady was blunt with her words,  
And they feared they'd leave with empty hands.

Though little in height and little in years,  
She was wise as winter is cold.  
The strangers forgot, but the Lady knew and kept well  
Oaths once sworn to uphold.

Thus departed the Lady of the Hall of the Bears,  
From her keep with walls so strong.  
For the wolves had asked for her fighting men,  
But she insisted on coming along.

Three-score bears, and one cub,  
Did battle by the wolves’ side.  
And mighty the bears, and strong their swords,  
For they did help to turn the battle’s tide.

But winter’s winds blew, colder yet,  
And a new threat then came to light:  
From the depths of the north, a horde of the dead,  
At their front, the King of the Night, clad in white.

Though little in height and little in years,  
She was fierce as winter is cold.  
As the war council met and orders were called,  
She refused to do as she was told.

 _“I’ll nae sit by the fire an’ knit while ye fight,”_  
She spat at the Lord of Deepwood Motte,  
For even a bear’s cub has claws,  
And it seemed that the lords had forgot.

And so the Lady from the Hall of the Bears,  
Far from her keep and all she held dear,  
Stood fast by the She-Wolf, the Prince and his Dragon Queen,  
As the army of the Night King drew near.

The winter’s winds blew fierce that night,  
The longest night of all.  
And long the fight against the dead did rage,  
But the Lady’s courage did not fall.

Outnumbered and tired and cold,  
With her men the Lady held the retreat,  
And facing their foe by the castle’s gate,  
An undead giant they did meet.

 

Though little in height and little in years,  
She was daring as winter is cold.  
Her dragonglass axe met the giant’s blue eye  
Even as she was crushed in his hold.

Thus ends the story of the Lady from the Hall of the Bears,  
Who fell so far from her keep,  
And all who hear this sorry tale,  
They cannot help but weep.

For she was strong and brave and good,  
And only ten-and-three,  
And she was young and full of hope,  
The Little Lady Ly.


End file.
